Knight of Evil
by loveandzelink
Summary: "This sounds very much like a fairytale but it's very much not at all. Perhaps there is a fairytale princess, but this was my tragedy after all." Basically Len Kagamine's "Servant of Evil" LoZ-ish Version. Warning: Character Death! Zelink!
1. Knight Of Evil

**a/n:** In "Servant of Evil," Len Kagamine sings a beautiful tragedy of love and loyalty which reminded me of some saying that Link&Zelda looked alike, so by that logic — they were siblings. That train of thought reminded me of Len&Rin in "Servant of Evil" and I realized how similar the two pairs are.

_(DISCLAIMER)_ "Servant of Evil" belongs to Len Kagamine and jailer scene to the manga and Zelda is to Nintendo!

Happy Reading!

~ loveandzelink

* * *

**Knight of Evil**

* * *

_"If it's to protect you, I shall even become an evil."_  
~ Len Kagamine, "Servant of Evil"

_Once upon a time..._

... is not the proper way to start my story.

Out of all the many variance of fiction, mine fared to be a notorious tragedy. I have the criteria to mirror a tragedy: the sin of pride, the sacrifice of death, and the downfall of love. All muddled together to create what has been my life, my story, my tragedy. Despondent, but who has heard of my fairytale?

This is not a fairytale.

Not even with the fairytale grand castle, the fairytale red roses, and the fairytale's beloved princess. Not even.

This has always and always will be my tragedy.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was a child at the time when my dear father gifted me the choice of knighthood. I was chosen, as the only son of the general of the Royal Hyrulean Army. My father paved me a path to eternal glory and I was ironically dead-set to live for that glory.

I was not set for this fairytale princess.

At the royal gardens, I anticipated on angled feet with a small sword twirling around my fingers when I saw her. She glided into the garden whilst I shriveled from her appearance. Her haughty, cerulean orbs radiated boredom as there was an undeniable air of disdain for others and a great stench of vanity. Her display distracted hence she viewed me vulnerable with her sharp eyes.

I swore by the goddesses that they gleamed with an almost Evil shine.

As she neared, I realized she flaunted the most golden-blonde hair and blue eyes that flickered of innocence. I slightly pondered if she and I could pass off as twins with our similar shaded hair and our large blue eyes; perhaps, we could have been male and female counterparts, perhaps in another story. With a scoff, she shattered my trance. My back snapped straight as a line and I was ordered to ignore her alluring, definite presence.

"Play with me," she demanded, leaning forward to flick my hat.

Annoyed, I answered through gritted teeth, "You are the princess. I am the knight."

She pouted, it was so terribly adorable on her cherubic features. But it was so terribly distracting that my hat floundered foolishly. Still, I stared ahead where her head could not pop in and out of view as she bounced and demanded over and over, "Play with me!"

My first battle was a tedious one.

Finally, a winged victim tempted her far far away and I collapsed to the ground. My tight muscles loosened, however her annoyingly resounding yells and definite Evil gleam attacked. Then moments too soon, she returned with a vengeance of an intertwining crown of stems and thorns and a single red rose. With the crown, she flicked my hat back into place yet I pondered that the bloody bloom and the princess rivaled for deceit and enchantment.

She nudged the crown to my nose, a friendly smile lining her pearly lips.

_Such a lovely smile._

In the far-off distance, a temple bell rang.

I graciously accepted the crown from my princess.

xxxxxxxxxx

I found it somewhat strange that my tragedy fared some good. I found it somewhat surprising that the name "Zelda" held some importance beside her title of princess. I found it somewhat sad that she vied my presence for one sole reason.

_She was lonely._

"Corrupt little girl."

"Little, that's all she is."

"And damned, she is."

Those all haunted as I made my daily rounds in the hall and those echoed as I refused to believe in response. The source must come from the gossip of ladies and their lords, from the two-faced servants that tended her everyday, from the increase of bothersome suitors that did not love, but lusted. They all hated her and I hated them.

I detested _him_ the most.

A suitor who was much too old for the fourteen-year-old princess who grew in her glory of beauty. As consequence, she sneaked into my knight quarters in the dead of the night. I angrily awoke to an incredible sight of light tears, a ghostly nightgown, and an even paler, quivering figure.

"Link," she sobbed.

I bolted to her side and she broke down in my arms.

In my bunk, I learned of his ways. The lust-filled eyes that raked and the words that drove unwanted shudders and the unceasing hands that lingered. My hands could only tuck her into my embraces and my lips could only whisper words of warmth to incite drowsy eyes and a smile — one smile that heartened hope for the both of us. Soon, I gazed at her securely curled into me while she dreamed like an innocent: her fingers fisted into my hat, her profile buried into my sheets, and her body curved to childishly correspond mine. After all, she was only a fragile girl behind that glorified, fairytale princess.

Hence the next morning, I returned the princess to her bed, leaving in her sleepy grasp, a single red rose. Immediately, from the truth of a Lieutenant's lips, the Hylian council exiled him from violation. I released my breath as others begged him not to leave, dazzled by his towering wealth.

They were why I tended to Evil hatred in my blackened heart.

The hatred raged one night when my princess returned with streaks of tears and shudders torturing her frame. As always, she wept from an assault of whispered threats and a sickly-shaded bruise. I trailed my trembling fingers along the mark, and she flinched, instead my lips mended upon the mark.

I vowed against her wound that I would end the prick of the prince.

I planned to kill him as painfully as possible, but with his guards shadowing him, I reluctantly chose a quick death. I informed a plan to my princess as it pained me immensely to see her smile less and less at the mention of the him. However, she finally smiled when I promised I would rid of him forever.

And then would her sweet smiles prolong forever.

Vengeance took the form of my princess as she requested a private surrender to the prince. He took the bait and I took to impersonate her in a secluded part of the castle, thanks to her mirroring physical features and her many lavender dresses.

He came, and immediately sauntered to me, speaking of senseless ramblings that willed me not to rid of them then and there. I waited for the moment his fingers closed over my shoulder, then I twisted around and shoved a sword into his throat. He couldn't scream for help — the lovely pain — and fell to his knees in a gurgled sob. My blade flashed crimson as it was freed and a flame of consuming Evil burned throughout the memories of my sad princess.

After aiming for his heart, I disposed of him.

And her sweet smiles returned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glory seemed like a distant dream when compared to love.

True love. And fact — _I loved her._

But a tragedy would not be a tragedy without the interference of love.

I finally achieved my father's dream as General Link and she still answered to princess. For her, I answered to love and it whispered words to follow my princess.

So I did.

I followed her to the kingdom of Far Away where their servants hadn't brought my princess the correct refreshment. I volunteered to tend into the marketplace, into the bustle of shoppers conversing, into the continuous breezes' whistling, into the sweet scorch of the sun. I unusually smiled throughout the whole task and strayed off when a child collided into me. I cringed at the Evil impulse to shout, but a musical lady voiced, "My apologies, dear Sir!" and I glanced.

I froze as deep flush weakened the paleness of my cheeks.

A young lady flustered over the child with soft scolds of "Saria!" from her coral lips and her sage-green bun toppled around her rosy face. She glanced at me and smiled kindly, but "Saria" caught me staring and knowingly smiled.

I left before it was too late.

It was too late.

I fell in love.

And I knew I had committed a sin against my princess.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Remove of her," she demanded.

I wrung my fingers into my worn hat as malicious Evil cackled to follow her. Love did not, love saw the right in wrong. Love was silent as this was wrong.

I was silent.

"Link." She did not sob, but rushed over to me with fierce, cerulean flares/ "This is a direct order from your princess. Remove of her."

I stayed silent.

This was not the first time her Evil had cracked upon her surface. After the suitor incident, she realized she had prideful power. She did as she pleased; easily pocketing from peasants' pockets and so she frivolously spend. I followed along from my love and my Evil as I reluctantly punished the few to revolt at my princess.

"Answer me!"

I slightly moved my dry lips to release a sliver of an apology, "I'm sorry…"

She snarled — Evil coated that snarl — before she twisted back to her throne. She angrily sat with arms across her front, so her fingers dug into the fringes of her back. She shrouded her face from mine, and the sudden disappearance of her Evil caused me to quickly seize the moment to speak.

"Zelda — I beg of you — _please_ forgive me."

Silence.

Yet, a fierce determination, courage even, ignited and I twisted over to her. Her face still shrouded; I thumbed and tilted her chin up to find me.

I found her lovely smiles diminishing.

She was back to the prince, back to the image to break hearts. A rare sight of diluted drops squeezed from pure poignancy. A pearly mouth falling to the corners of her cheeks. And those eyes. Those enchanting ceruleans had been brimming with misery all this time.

Misery by my hands.

I removed my thumb to join together all my fingers along her waist. She laid her head upon my shoulder, then smiling evilly as I whispered, "As you wish, Princess of Evil."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" she half-sobbed, half-pleaded. Although the emotions coveted everything sweet in her voice, there was the musical lilt of the women I'd fallen for. The lilt of like warm silk that soothed my shaking self. And to say I almost fell into her loveliness of it all… "Please answer me, please… _please_…"

I had not, must not, dare not.

Alternatively, I steeled my heart from the steel of Evil racing in coldblooded veins and the steel of my blade that was to murder coldblooded. All for her; her who was enjoying herself then, enjoying the burn of Far Away, enjoying the shadows of my soldiers, and enjoying the warmth of fire blazing past her. Here, haunted trees stretched past each other, to the tips of the bleeding, war-worthy night.

"Brave knight!" The lady ran toward me to be comforted, to be saved.

Frozen, I allowed her to hit me with all her compassionate life when my fingers clenched my twisted dagger. I allowed her to happily smile at me with her chapped coral lips.

_No._

The fool that I am, I smiled back at her as my foolish heart hammered against my ribcage to a lovesick pulse. _Damn it_ — this was no Knight of Evil — I damned myself and I damned my princess and I damned her.

_Stab her, why don't you?_

So I did.

Shoving her away, I hurriedly plunged the dagger during her second of shock. I heard her last breath leak into the air. I stared as she blankly stared. A hand reached for me, then stopped to feel the dagger's hilt that pierced through her heart. She sadly mouthed to me before she fell, her sage-green hair spilling behind her, as dying blooms would.

She mouthed to me, none had ever dared to mouth before.

"_I forgive you._"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet.

Quiet as I wept under the watch of the stars that burned as brightly as Evil did. They were Evil, watching and laughing when I awoke to terrors of the lady that forgave. She knew. She knew I'd crawl into my bunk and force myself to hapless sleep. She knew and she'd stray off, rather distract me with old Hylian legends.

It was getting louder.

Louder as I firmly resolved that I would find the cure. A legend quoted, "_If sadness is Evil, than I am Evil too._" Fine, I was Evil so I will be sadness. But silent guilt thrashed me around that I was the sole reason she was gone. I listened and I wept a little more.

It was clear as day.

Clear as I happened upon a red rose weaved into jaded stems and dulled thorns upon my sodden pillow of tears. I thoughtfully picked it up and involuntary pressed the velvet rose to my lips. _She was forgiven._

Yet tragedy.

Tragedy that a red-headed, farmgirl revolted at my princess and openly cursed at her. Tragedy that I escorted the rebel's kind-hearted father to be taken to the gallows instead. Tragedy that there was signs of pale-faced lords and ladies, and the whispering two-faced servants. Tragedy that I did not listen, but instead I was too enamored with my princess's lovely smiles. Tragedy that I was her Knight of Evil.

This was a tragedy after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

I could not imagine.

That the screaming, yelling, roaring, all insubordinate cries of true anger were to descend upon my princess. Then they were to humiliate her, execute her, and then descend her into the depths of death.

I shuddered.

She bent her frayed head in defeat. An impossibly demonic grin was beginning to grace her face. Gripping the useless fabric of her dress, she demanded of me, "The servants are fleeing. Go with them, my knight."

An hour. The antagonized peasants were to overtake the castle and then overtake my princess just as they overtaken my devastatingly weakened army. All over in a mere hour.

I silently stood, watching her with observant azure eyes as the ladylike features on her face fretted apart with _fear_. The wicked grin was still in place, so happily crazed yet _fear_ was screaming that she'd actually fear her future.

Looking up, she smiled at me.

That was it.

_I love my Princess of Evil._

I knew what I had to do in order to protect her.

And so I began to strip before her hence my worn green tunic muddled onto her lap. Her cloudy gaze cleared before me, clear confusion plastered over her lovely face.

"Get dressed," I demanded of her. A first and last.

"What for?" she inquired, cerulean eyes sacrificing curiosity and her smile replaced by a languished mouth.

I didn't answer.

She quietly watched — eyes not to my bare body — but to my determined expression as my boots, my undershirt, my trousers, and my hat all piled onto her lap. Quickly, I assisted her out of her lavender dress before my hands worked to accentuate a male masquerade from my clothing. In finality, her cheeks were rubbed of their blush, her eyes of their flourish of color, and her lips of their rosy pink.

I turned away, before I could glance at an innocent face that I swore could pass off for my own.

I slipped into her lavender dress with its silk and satin surfaces upon my lanky frame. My male features were all too prominent, but I forced myself stoic when the deceit of cosmetics poured onto those features. My small ponytail unraveled and entwined into my princess's own golden-blonde braid. Wincing at my effeminate self, I finally clipped the royal Hylian circlet around my temple before turning around to the Princess of Evil.

She said nor did nothing. But I smiled weakly and then rushed over to take her short strands into my lazy updo. Waiting, she mumbled, "You're not being me to kill a prince this time…" as my hands picked up my hat and we both awaited our destiny whom I dare senselessly deceive.

"Link," she brokenly whispered, grasping my tepid hands with the hat into her warm palms. Tightly. Desperately. Pleadingly. "My knight in a princess."

"Zelda," I brokenly murmured, softly fitting my lazy updo in my hat, but all of which then belonged to her. "My princess in a knight."

Like the cacophony of an angry moon crashing upon a helpless village, I heard it then. The powerful entrance of the peasants shook the walls from many floors down. Quickly, I calculated it would take them a few minutes from the entrance to my princess.

_I had to hurry._

On a whim, I lead and shoved her into her wardrobe before sparing a pause — one pause to wring my fingers into her hat and to crush my lips upon hers. I laughed inside when the dear _goddesses_ really had blessed her with the faint taste of her golden roses. Still it was strange to finally find her place in our cursed connection, but she had not pushed me away. I was the one to break away; I was the one to smile the granted goodbye. Her dreamy expression crumbled as my fingers curved over the wardrobe knobs. She choked on her own words with rivulets of tears shattering a breaking heart. I still smiled, swinging the doors closed, though halted on a kitten's breath of space.

"Smile for me, love," I requested of her.

Blinking, her tears washed away. I indulgently savored that one smile colliding with glassy cerulean eyes as I secured the wardrobe doors completely shut. In a small prayer, I calmly laid my white temple against the thrumming wood where I faintly sensed her harsh fingertips pressed against, in the secure inside.

Finally, the double doors smashed open.

I turned around slowly, a imitated demonic grin taking place.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Link?"

"..."

"I know it's you, Link."

"Good noon, Lady Malon."

"Save that for someone whose not sentencing you to the penalty of death."

"As you command."

"_Shut up!_ Don't you know current circumstances, Link? Please — humor me — why? Why did you go this far for that woman who committed the most unforgivable act of all humankind? Are you telling me you really owe her that much?"

"I am not here to pay a petty debt for materialistic things... I am not here to balance the favors... Material belongings and favors are frivolous matters. I don't need them—that's why I am not here from her own will, Lady Malon."

"Then tell me why?"

"I…"

"Yes, Link?"

"I — I just wanted to see her smile... I loved her smile... and I would do anything…"

"... _to protect it_."

xxxxxxxxxx

AS said before, the sin of pride, the downfall of love, and the promise of death.

I stood on a rickety wooden stage in the disguise of my princess. No sign of male knight hindered the lies I wore and bear upon the audience who took the unseemly lie in very well. They enjoyed the lie, baring their white fists and glaring daggers at the knight's emotionless expression.

I could care less about them; I hastily passed my azure eyes over their meaningless faces until I spotted her.

And there she was in plain sight.

She did not look too thin or too cold from the fervent breezes. Her arms hastily cleared past whispering observers to obtain a much closer look at the unknown Knight of Evil. My wrists were painfully knotted behind my back, however my azure eyes freely gazed at the pushy princess. I inspected her closely, wondering if the cloak she wore is well-made enough, wondering if she ever found her stash of sweets, wondering if she slept well the silent night before. And I concluded she was well, apart from the frantic look in her eyes.

_Good._

I sighed out of relief.

Then, someone brutishly shoved me onto a crimson 'X' and yanked my head through a looped rope for a specific someone. Everyone thought they knew, but one will correctly watch the snap of my neck by that sad excuse for an executioner. I deviously smiled, knowing that I had deceived the curious crowd. I didn't care that they noticed when I craned my head to fill my uncontrollable need of her.

I saw her now.

Her cloak was choking to one's death by the bone-white grasp she held, along with the slow sways of her trembling figure. Great tears were threatening to mark her rosy cheeks and glittering in those enchanting, cerulean eyes. In those same eyes, they were frantic in telling — no, _demanding_ — me to stay.

_Stay with me._ She had begged me, already on the verge of glittering tears, but a light smile played onto her lips. _I love you, Link._

I gave a bright-eyed smile for my Princess of Evil. Just for her.

_I loved your smiles._

_I loved you._

In the far-off distance, a temple bell rang.

I closed my eyes.

**[...]**

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


	2. Epilogue

**a/n: **I thought Link deserved some sort of happy ending... "Servant of Evil" belongs to Len Kagamine as Zelda belongs to Nintendo!

Happy Reading!

~ loveandzelink

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_"If I could be reborn again, I hope you'd play with me then."_  
~ Len Kagamine, "Servant of Evil"

I opened my eyes.

Light instantly blinded my short sight. My eyes snapped shut. Behind closed lids, I could feel the blaring heat onto my eyelids, but they remained shut. Shut until the heat began to clearly dull, began to clearly cool. Until all trace of heat was gone.

I opened my eyes again.

I found myself to be standing before an everlasting emerald meadow with glassy cerulean skies smiling down at the similar moody, stalks of green grass. The jaded blades waved at me, the feisty wind as their puppeteer. There were rainbow wildflowers dotting the blanket of green, but above wispy threads of clouds sailed smoothly on their space of sky blue heavens.

That was where I am, wasn't it?

I looked around again, finding I had my normal knight clothing on. The normal green tunic with worn black boots, and the long cone-shaped hat she had called ridiculous. Then I took a step, not hesitantly for this land was safe, and then took another. All around were plain grass and cool skies. It took me a few more steps before my foot nudged something. Something soft.

I looked down.

It was a crown of dulled thorns. A single crimson rose was braided into the crown, a splash of color against the ever dull expanse of green.

I nostalgically picked it up, immediately pressing the item to my heart.

Just then, a unearthly sound rang up ahead.

I looked up.

Three different colored lights circled around something, the lights hued a flaming red, a soothing blue, and a jaded green. Bursting from curiosity, I hurriedly ran towards the lights with the crown still in my light grasp, finding the lights were not just lights, but they silhouetted humans. Female humans.

The moment I tried to recognize their faces, they shot me a quick look and vanished.

A tad saddened, I stopped.

Until I saw her.

She was what the three beings surrounded. She sat comfortably on the grassy blanket, her bent back to me, her outfit adorned as one of her favorite lavender gowns; swirls of light gossamer securely circling herself. A hum guided her hand to plunk rhythmically along the blades of grass. She looked to be safe.

I sighed, out of relief.

She turned around, curious cerulean eyes meeting alleviated azure eyes.

I held up the crown of thorns, a small smile fabricating onto my normally rigid face.

She still stared at me with the same curious expression blinking back at me.

Beaming, I then spoke with joy mingling into my words, "Play with me?"

She still stared.

Before her face broke out in a massive toothy grin, and breaking into musical laughter.

I laughed along, taking the time to sit in front of her, with the crown settled back into the downy grass. My hand searched for hers mixed within the green blades, until I felt soft fingers lacing with mine. Our other hand did the same, twining together as we faced each other, with bright, silly smiles.

I gradually touched my forehead to hers, gazing at our entwined hands within the grass. She pressed back, staring at the same touching scene. We stayed a slow moment like this, perfectly back into the soothing solace we knew and loved. It was everything I had wished to live in forever.

"My Princess of Evil," I greeted softly, beaming a slow, knowing grin.

"My Knight of Evil," she murmured softly, beaming a slow, demonic grin.

This was a tragedy after all.

**[END]**

* * *

Please Read&Review! Thank you!


End file.
